1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic packages, and, more particularly, to an electronic package with an antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, the current wireless communication technology has been widely used in a variety of consumer electronics products in order to facilitate the reception or transmission of a variety of wireless signals. In order to meet the aesthetic needs of consumer electronics products, the manufacture and design of wireless communication modules are focusing on lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller modules. A patch antenna has been used in a wide range of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other electronic products due to its small size, light weight, ease of manufacturing and other characteristics.
FIG. 1 is an isometric diagram depicting a traditional wireless communication module 1. The wireless communication module 1 includes: a packaging carrier 10, a plurality of electronic components 11, an antenna structure 12 and a molding compound 13. In an embodiment, the packaging carrier 10 is a rectangular circuit board. The electronic components 11 are disposed on the packaging carrier 10 and electrically connected with the packaging carrier 10. The antenna structure 12 is a patch antenna including an antenna body 120 and a conductive trace 121. The antenna body 120 is electrically connected with one of the electronic components 11 via the conductive trace 121. The molding compound 13 covers the electronic components 11 and a portion of the conductive trace 121.
In the wireless communication module 1, since the antenna structure 12 is flat, an additional layout area is needed to be formed on the surface of the packaging carrier 10 (an area that is not formed with the molding compound 13) for the conductive trace 121 to be formed therewithin. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the width of the packaging carrier 10 and the width of the wireless communication module 1, failing to satisfy the need for miniaturization of the wireless communication module 1.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses the aforementioned issues in the prior art.